User blog:SystemicKovac/Limitless Potential
So, I’ve been using the M60 a lot recently and while using it I nicknamed it, Limitless Potential. Now, you might be wondering, Kovac, why do you call it Limitless Potential? It’s nothing but a mere noob gun! And that’s where I tell you that you’re wrong. So, the M60 has a diverse plethora of playstyles. From run ‘n gun to sit back and support your team. This isn’t important right now but It’ll be later. Now, you can have a weapon with a vast amount of playstyles but that doesn't make it good by itself. The stats are what form the gun! (And the devs who built it.) So, the M60 bolsters a medium damage of 40 maximum and 26 damage minimum, a large effective range, miniscule bullet drop and a high magazine count of 100 rounds. But don’t think that it doesn’t have any downsides! Now three problems with the M60 that scare people away from it is, LONGEST RELOAD TIME IN THE ENTIRE GAME (Yes, you read that right.), large amount of Horizontal and Vertical recoil (Though with the right attachments, it becomes a lot more controllable.), and it being really loud so when you fire without any suppressor, it alerts everybody nearby that somebody is using the M60 with it’s beastly roar. Now, let’s get onto the best way to use it. Due to a large amount of recoil, good range and high magazine size, I’ve found it best to use it as a support/hold down the point weapon. You want to set yourself up to good spot. (IE: One of the oil tanks on Crane Site.) Then, when you see an enemy DO NOT GO FULL AUTO UNLESS IF THEY’RE POINT BLANK. Tap fire, aiming for the upper torso or the head. You can god pretty long without reloading but when you have to, look around and make sure this is safe. Now, this doesn't make you a complete juggernaut while using this so you need to watch out for the following. Snipers from Crate spawn, DMRs, some Rifles, Battle Rifles and other LMGs from Office and PDWs, SMGs, Shotguns and Pistols from everywhere else. Also know that you can’t be hit from behind because you can be. Be aware at all times, an aware gunner is a alive gunner. You can also be out-gunned with a good portion of PDWs and SMGs so pick your fights wisely. A good combination of attachments that you should use on the M60 can include the following. Muzzle Brake, Stubby Grip, Green Laser, Kobra Sight, Coyote Sight, PKAS(For long to medium ranges.), Reflex Sight and maybe even the Echotechs. But this still doesn't answer your question about why I call it Limitless Potential. Remember when I said that it has diverse plethora of playstyles? Well now it’s important. Due to its metric ton of playstyles it means that it’s really adaptable which in effect means that it has a high skill capacity. Another word (Or phrase) for high skill capacity is... *drum roll* You guessed it, Limitless Potential. Now, the M60 isn’t easy to use, or even master in that case so before you say you’re the ‘divine pvp god of Phantom Forces’ practice a lot. Once you master it, it’s like a perfectly blended coffee. Oh so satisfying and makes so many people salty! If they ask you, Out of all the weapons, why do you choose the M60? You reply, Out of all the flavors you have to choose salty? Simple as that. So be on, become the next M60 master! Questions, concerns? Please post them below! Category:Blog posts